Fallen I Stand
by BlackoSun
Summary: Basically I felt the need to write a fic that explored the idea that Azriphale was a female who fell in love with Crowley and then all this got spat out onto my poor unsuspecting computer screen.


Fallen I Stand

Chapter 01

Disclaimer-I BlackoSun (BoS) state that under no circumstance do I make a profit from the collection of words I write with the characters from Good Omens. So please don't sue me man! I don't have much cash worth taking...yeah!

000

I was created by HER 20 years before the beginning and 19 years before the Demons Fall as it has been come to be called. The hour was of the thirteenth and day of moonlight when my own tiny ball of enlightenment shook and shattered the nesting orb. My spirit or soul as I would come to name it was a odd shade of white more in line with a creamy gray then others could notice. An that was a small mistake made to echo in the lines of time for the rest of eternity, one that both Heaven and Hell would curse to the ends of both.

0

_Wake up my newest child and see the haven built in my dreams. Sing out my darling fledgling and let the corners of the universe hear the name chosen for you. Spread the smile and joy you've been created to carry across all my lands. **BECOME MY DAUGHTER AZRIKEL!**_

An so my eyes opened to the bleak white that was my room an started to roam about with a unheard of fascination in Angels. Bringing myself to a sit I held my hands before me an brought them together with a sense of knowledge it would do something. As my hands met with a soft sound a tickle danced on toes down my back making me laugh with a full lit. I turned my head an saw them laying with a droop to the floor a soft gray so light it was almost white painted on downy feathers. My wonderment was brought shortly to an end when the door opened to let in a older Angel, his wings painted a black that blanketed the stars.

"So your the newest fledgling little Azrikel. My name is Raphael and you can say that I take care of all my siblings. Come with me Azrikel an see my garden." I slowly stood on legs not use to the movement or weight and took my first steps to Raphael with a determined air. "Yes that's it Azrikel! Now take my hand and let us be off." So I took his hand and the world shifted.

0

The garden was a place of dreams created for Raphael by HER in a show of love and faith that he would take care of it. An here I was standing holding the hand of said Angel within his garden as my first moments in life swung around me. I shook in awe as the plants before me seemed to bloom just a mite brighter as Raphael came close with me.

"Look Azrikel! This is my garden, Eden, where the flowers of creation are brought forth in my mind and grace. I have not yet shown this to any other for it was incomplete to me tell me Azrikel can you tell me what is missing?" I stared at the enchantment around me and realized he was right, it was incomplete. The blues and greens mixed with the reds and yellows well the browns and blacks blended perfectly with the blacks and whites.

"A mix of red and blue! An red and white!" He looked at the colors and smiled before new flowers seemed to come from nothing to float before us.

"Now tell me Azrikel what are their names?" I frowned in thought as the question struck me dumb.

"A...lavender!An a hibiscus!" He smiled and sent them to nestle between the many others scattered around in a majestic show of chaos.

"Now you know what I see and create Azrikel so tell me what do you wish to do?" I hummed the sound unknown to my ears until it became real.

"I will guard it from harm and rest in its branches. Bathe in waters sweet from flower dew well colors of the boldest shades cover me from eyes. I will be the Guardian of the East!" I didn't notice the shine of joy sunken in his eyes or the ridge of a smile sneaking on his corner lip as my own smile lit like the sun.

0

It was 17 years of playfulness before I met the true face of evil masquerading as the brightest of brothers. He attempted to slip into the garden well I sung beneath a waterfall only to be stopped by the vines protecting me from intruders. He smiled a blinding white thing sharp enough to cut metal and cruel enough to sour fruit from the barest trace touched.

0

I stared at the Angel before me who smiled in trickery well hung up in the vines of Eden telling me of full fledged war. My eyes never left his body as he twisted and tug testing the vines to escape before I told them to release the trickster from grasp.

"So tell little sister. Will you support my cause or fight for HER." I stared harder and smiled my own small tilt of the lips at the harsh light.

"Neither _Lucifer_ I hold no side in favor. I merely protect Eden an as declared by all she is not to be touched unless given permission to." He lost the falsities an I released him from the vines well not losing my own.

"You do not have a side." I shook my head well raising my hands to the sky leaving myself wide open.

"I can not have a side for I am but a simple guardian of the garden! Now tell me_ brother_ are you a threat to Eden? Or shall your side leave her alone when you wage this war." He laughed at me before turning and releasing his bloody wings.

"My army will leave the garden alone sister unless you fight against us." I let my smile grow and in turn waved while he took flight.

0

The war was a mess and as the sky howled in rage at the now Fallen who screamed in terror as the ground swallowed them. I stood on the Eastern wall an stared over them with a understanding that I had never known before his blood bath. My wings weighed heavy on my back and tried to drag me under the ground with the others, the Fallen, I stood tall. My feathers took on a dove gray stain as the gravity tried to break my bones and rip the feathers from me. I became just a bit more rebellious and false that day, it was unnoticed by the remaining Angels.

0

SHE had created a new world to house her new creations and as I finally felt the strain on my mask bare down upon me SHE sent down Eden. The world was barren of all but Eden leaving me empty of feeling as I held only Eden and the _humans_ as company.

"Oh tell me sweet Eden what have I done to deserve this?" I felt the shift in her as I turned to look over my shoulder to the commotion that was happening at the apple tree me and Raphael had created. "An tell how in the name of Hell I pissed HER off enough for this?"

"Eat the apple Eve." The snaky words carried to me on an invisible wind letting a smile snake it's way onto my face.

"Oh yes! Eve eat the damned apple so I don't rip my feathers out in boredom!" I doubt she heard me but still it made me feel just a bit better having said it out loud. " Go on Eve! It has your name all over it!" She picked the apple and took a bite before taking it to Adam. "Damn she really did it."

5 hours of watching the 2 morons later!

"Yes! You _finally _broke the wall! Now my turn!" I jumped down and unhooked my new flaming sword SHE had given to me as Eden was lowered. I shoved the scabbard in his hands and smiled openly at them before waving. "Here ya go! Flaming sword! Good luck and don't die!" I went back to stand at my 'post' as they walked off into the vast nothingness.

"Well that went down like a lead balloon." I looked to my left.

"What was that?" The Fallen looked over at me.

"I said well that down like a lead balloon." I nodded.

"Or ya know it fell a little faster then the Fallen. Plus they have a flaming sword! This shit show is gonna be a bit crispy later on." I just knew he was staring at me as my smile shone in the dying sunlight. "Oh look! I heard about this in passing! Its called a thunderstorm! Will you sit with me?"

"Well I mean..."

"Oh don't be a wilted rose! Sit! Sit! My names Azriphale by the way formerly Azrikel! Edens Guardian and the poor fledgling stuck down here with no entertainment." I would of brought out my wings but the gray color would of caught to many an eye that I so wanted to avoid.

"Crawly is my name and temptation is my game. Poor bastard who Buzzy sent to tempt Evy." I nodded and with no care of personal space I shuffled up under his wing to stay out of the rain even going to the length of pulling his arm over my head.

"Well I don't think Crawly suits you. Your wings remind me of my friend and he always wanted to be a crow so he could enjoy Eden better. So I'll call you Crowley! An no take backsies!" I didn't know it but that meeting would bring about an adventure of unknown proportions.

0

"Oh hello Crowley! How was your stay in void space? Mine was piss poor." Crowley perked up as I slung my arm around his shoulders leaning on one foot to reach his ear. "Don't move cause the only thing not letting HER target the kids is our sorry asses."

"What is all this?" I gripped his skin under my pads and felt a rage worth screaming to Heaven about fill my lungs.

"The raving bent is killing babes in the future that I am sure of. Tell me Crowley how do you stand on the death of children?" He tensed under my grip leaving me to smile tightly as I relaxed into his side for much needed warmth. "Meet me when the winds favor our wings and grace." An with that I slipped away.

0

We met many times over the years yet I had to say the most memorable ones were in the oddest of times and places.

1357 Scotland was the first in a long and random pattern of meetings that we tended to forget to mention when reports came around.

"Crowley I don't think we should be doing this."

"Oh shhhhhhh! If you don't tell them we don't have to worry!" I grinned and hitched my skirts grabbing his hand and running up the battlement stairs to the top.

"Tell you Crowley! If you believe in that I'll give you a reward! But if we get caught I want a reward in turn." He smirked at me as his red hair whipped about in a torch like fashion well my own slid glowing with in the moonlight.

"Deal Azzy!" He shot pass me and melted into the darkness leaving me to stop and stare as I knew only one Angel who ever possessed that power. He appeared before me an without prompt wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me with him. "Don't dally!" The shift in the world brought me joy.

As we stood on the battlement staring over the lands around us I couldn't stop myself from wondering what to give as a reward only to have a lip curl up into the dim light. A memory of a time I wished to go back to popped to the fore of my mind as Crowley turned to me waiting for his reward.

"I give to you my greatest gift Crowley of the Fallen! A gift that has been given to none since my creation by HER. I give! A kiss." I tossed my arms around his neck and pulled him down level with my face before crashing my lips to his in a quick kiss. I let go and laughed as he stood stunned after my quick action. "An now! For my escape!" I jumped off the tower smiling widely.

0

1426 China held a place in my memory as a world of color it reminded me Eden.

"You know I never paid you back." I was spun around and met with eyes the color of sulfur slit like a snakes. "An now I get to." Our mouths met as the festival behind me came to the climax leaving them to shoot flaming arrows at floating lanterns making the sky lightened with fire. When he finally released me from our embrace I panted for unneeded breath as his smile glinted in the flame life.

"Now I know snakes are as deadly as I'm told." He laughed and melted off into the darkness leaving me to smile at the emptiness.

0

1499-1500 Spain was when I realized that Crowley was just like me in how he lived on Earth.

"Son of that bitch! I don't care if you don't have the supplies to let me drink myself under! Grow some fucking balls an get me more wine bastard!" I tilted the bottle back and downed what was left well humming an old forgotten tune.

"You know I would of loved to of helped you drink away those thoughts." I looked at my table mate and smiled glumly at him well taking the 3 new bottles presented for my thirst. "Care to share?"

"Take me to the vineyards an I'll slip the tongue of secrets." He took my hand we also gripping the bottles tightly with a forced smile, the world shifted and I flailed.

"So the secret?" I looked at him and started my new bottle leaving my skirt in disarray from my graceless fall.

"I had found someone who was totally fine with partaking in the new years celebration with me and BAM! They ditched me for some hussy with more meat on her ass and tits!" Crowley sat down next to me and took a bottle for himself with a nod of understanding.

"So this new year celebration? What is it?" I looked at him and waited for a second before tilting my head in agreement with myself.

"Well every virgin over 14 finds a man an in a show of great faith they jump into the ocean together to bathe within the moonlight. Course the fun starts after that when the virgin is suppose to lose it to their partner in full view of the universe." I heard a noise but didn't look. "An I figured that me being 1520 I could join in and lose this cursed stigma."

"Wait your drinking yourself to a stupor because you want to lose your virginity?" I nodded well throwing back the dregs of my wine.

"Drunker I am the less I care about my wish." I missed how my frown tipped up in a crooked smiled at Crowley as he passed me the last of his bottle willingly. "Of course that could be remedied!" I jumped up dropping my bottle and started tugging him to the near by cliff with a strength I knew only came from the alcohol.

"What do you mean?" I started stripping until I stood stark naked and peered over the cliffs edge still drunker then any human could hope for.

"Strip!" He didn't move instead blushing beet red as I waited for him to do as I commanded. "Fine!" I started stripping him myself much to his embarrassment an as I finished he turned.

"What was that for?" I smiled an grabbed his hand pulling him to the edge with me leaving him to connect the dots well my wine addled brain made notes.

"AN JUMP!" I pulled him with me as the water rose up to met us with its frigid depths shouts of joy leaving my lips only to be drown by wave songs.

I don't remember much after we pulled ourselves to shore an I rolled us over so I could kiss him with as much passion as I could muster. I do know though that I wasn't a virgin in the morning and that demonic hickeys take months to fade afterward.

0

1643 Caribbean with the pirates also shows a very eventful set of nights I do remember and the day I got a bounty.

"Damn it Crowley! Piracy wasn't on my list of ten jobs I want to be notorious for!" Our retreat was the butt of all jokes as we charged through the most ill placed shops on the whole damn island.

"Oh live a little Azzy! Your a pirate captain now!" I looked over at him and lost the fight against my smile.

"Your right! I'm the Eastern Angel! Scourge of the 7 seas an captain of the Edens Gate!"

We managed to get out and with the help of our crew we held a party with enough booze we stayed drunk for a few days. I woke up snuggled in the naked chest of Crowley with one of his wings thrown over me in a blanket type fashion. Since I was just as naked as him it wasn't hard to figure out what had happened over the course of time, the memories came back a few weeks later.

0

1755 India was worth the pain it was mostly filled with when Crowley saw my newest addition.

"Its! Its! Its!" I grinned well the thin pieces of cloth struggled to keep my modesty as I showed off my ink.

"I had it designed just like your snake form in Eden. Course the length was hard to figure out but wrapping it around my arm an leg helped shorten it some it was looping it on my hips that did it. So?" He stared as the tattoo started to move using the traces of grace I healed myself with to slither about on the exposed skin.

"Why did you do it?" I shrugged as snaky hissed from on my left breast at him.

"It was impulse! Has the Fallen never tried to use impulse?" He grinned widely at me as snaky moved around again.

"I love it, now others know your mine. Demons wont immediately attack you now!" I whacked him over the head lightly.

"How about you get one for me? A raven sounds the best." He smirked.

"Maybe I will."

0

1843 Australia could be the worst meeting we had if only because of the wild animals trying to eat us at every turn.

"So this is what you meant by fun little outing before the boring stuff starts up again." I jumped over the poison ivy and ducked the gum tree.

"Look it was this or the Arctic. Choose!" I nodded an with a smirk hopped onto his back for a rest.

"Just don't get us eaten by crocs an I'll forgive you!"

"Whats my reward?"

"Use your imagination Crowley." He gave a wicked smile to me over his shoulder.

0

1922 America was another moment in history that led to disaster but still came out with the both of us in the winning.

"So now our top 10 list of jobs that could kill us is mostly complete! American Gangster sounds nice on a resume don't ya think?" Crowley looked at me well spinning the wheel sharply to the left almost flipping us well turning the corner.

"Lessss joking more keeping us alive! Azzy help me lose them!" I poked my head out the window and held my hands in a gun like shape before making the 'pew' sound. A stop sign popped up forcing the tail to shoot to the right into a building display before popping out a bit farther in behind.

"Another shot should do before we can get out of here! Next time I get to pick the speakeasy we go to!" He laughed at me well whipping us around another corner.

0

1973 France left a very open hole in our minds filled with the sinful pleasures of man and fallen.

I didn't have a very eventful last decade so in a bid to get rid of the annoying word and feeling of boredom I took up stripping. Yes I Azriphale the Angel took up the pass time of stripping.

"Your on in 5 Angel!" I shifted the fake wings to leave a clear view of my ass and making my tits leap forward on my frame.

"You got it Joe!" I tugged up my stockings and flipped my hair onto my back with a smile made just for this act. My walk onto stage was fallowed by the drunken and lust filled hoots of the men lining the stage but he only one who caught my eye was the hiding one. I knew that hair anywhere and the sunglasses didn't mask all of his eyes.

"Get to it Angel!" I smiled widely at the Fallen hiding in the shadows before starting to _move_. I could easily see how it effected Crowley in the way he shifted in his seat more often then any other man. I slid down onto my knees an popped my lips well dipping my head down to stare out from under my lashes. I watched Crowley through out my entire performance.

"You know your mine Azzy." I looked over my shoulder at him well slowly peeling my costume off in a provocative fashion, my tongue slipping over my bottom lip.

"Am I really?" He growled at me before pulling me into a kiss full of passion and the hint of more I got every time he did so, I pulled away minutes later. "I do believe that only I can own myself but I'm willing to go 50/50." He smirked and reached into his pocket.

"Well then Azriphale formerly Azrikel Guardian of Eden, will you marry me until the end of the universe?" I laughed as I took the box and opened it only to choke.

"Is this?" The ring was a plain clay but what made it so special was the stone embedded within its center. When Holy water was heated to a certain temperature it would solidify into a milky diamond and if Hellfire was involved it turned into a golden fire. He had made me a ring by hand a show of how far he would go to hold my hand in eternity.

"Yep! A golden fire made by my own hand and power. So whats your answer?"

"Why would you need to ask!?" I placed the ring on my right hand and pulled him down into a kiss of my own. "Now then lets deal with you problems." I was met with a bite on my neck.

0

2001 England gave me the second best memory.

"Ok Crowley you have to tell me where we are going!" I couldn't see from behind the blindfold but I somehow knew he was smirking.

"We're almost there Azzy!" I felt the car hit some bumps as we went off road into the area he wanted to take us. "Ok now open your door and step out." I did as he told me to before taking the blindfold off.

"Its..." I felt tears reach my eyes as I looked over the quaint cottage backed by what I could only call a miniature Eden.

"It's our new home. I bought it a few years ago and fixed it up quickly the garden was the part that took so long to get finished." I spun on my heel and hugged him strongly well I cried into his chest openly.

"I love it Crowley!"

0

2006 Eden Cottage as I came to name it was the only memory that sat level with my favorite and most important memory.

"Crowley how would you feel to become a father?" I watched him spit out his drink an snap his head over to look at me dumbstruck from the simple question.

"But that's...I mean! Is it?" I started laughing full and open well draping a arm over my flat midsection with an air of complete admittance.

"Yes apparently its completely possible to happen." I got up an went over to sit in his lap facing him. "Well Crowley? How do feel about it?"

"Joyous Azzy."

0

2008 Edens Cottage is my very favorite memory.

"FUCK YOU CROWLEY!" I screamed as another contraction hit me well Crowley spoke over the phone worried about me wishing to be there.

"I know Azzzzy but your doing wonderfully! I'll be done with this job in only a few hours I swear! Then I'll be there with you and our tiny monster." I screamed again in pain knowing it was only a matter of time before it was all over.

"JUST HURRY THE HELL UP CROWLEY OR SO HELP ME HEAVEN ILL RIP YOUR BALLS OFF!" I heard a short laugh as he listened to my threats. The phone call was ended as he got to the stop meaning the other demons couldn't hear me or else.

The hours passed with me screaming my throat raw wanting Crowley to show up to help me complete the process. My plea was answered by Crowley bursting through the door holding a picnic basket with another baby in it before rushing to my side.

"Ok tell me what to do." I took a large breath and bit my lip as I tried to push the words out for him to know.

"Towels...now!" Another scream ripped the air as he went to obey my orders. "Its time!" I felt my body tear its self apart as the monster in my gut pushed out into the world.

"That was ugly." I glared over at Crowley well he cleaned them up and gave them over for me to hold.

"Our little girl is amazing but what is her name?" I looked over at him and hummed. "How about Riley?" He smiled.

"I like it but I get to name the Antichrist." I looked over at the basket bound boy and turned to him with a flat look.

"You stole the Antichrist. That sounds like you." He gave a shrug before going to pick the boy up so I could see him properly. "He doesn't look like a Antichrist. Oh how about we get biblical for his name?"

"I was thinking Elijah as it seems normal enough." I nodded well taking the newly dubbed Elijah into my other arm.

"I agree with you Crowley so it now looks like we have twins."

0

2012 Sunday School

"I don't see why we have to take them here Azzy we could just teach them ourselves!" I ignored Crowley as he stood uncomfortably on the church floor struggling not to hop around wildly.

"Because they need to socialize with others their age Tony." He made a slight face at me using his human name well in public.

"I wanna play Daddy!" Riley tugged on Crowley's pant leg her shocking blonde hair bouncing about in waves well a pair of mini sunglasses covered her sulfur eyes. Elijah nodded well his reddish brown hair hung in little ringlets shadowing his bright blue eyes full of curiosity and energy.

"Well then go play! Just don't burn anything down you 2." I smiled at the 3 well finishing up the forms to the best of my abilities hoping the school would accept them unlike others. The school refused to take on Elijah and Riley so I agreed to Crowley and I teaching them at home with park visits.

0

2014 Italy, Venice

"So whats the rule we just went over?" I stared down at Elijah who was soaking wet and Riley covered in mud.

"DO NOT play in the waterways." I nodded and turned to the one who was suppose to be watching them.

"An what did you learn?" He gave a smile.

"That children are chaotic beings and we should put a leash on these 2." I sighed with a smile well moving to clean the little monsters up, this was why I loved them.

0

2016 Ireland

"And that is why you don't get to enter bars and/or pubs until you are older. Got it?" They nodded well I rubbed Crowley's back as he nursed his hangover.

"Hey Mama? Why did Dad get drunk?" I smiled and looked down at the Fallen with a wistful feeling.

"Today is the anniversary of the death of a old friend." They bowed their heads and stayed silent for the rest of the day.

0

2018 Mexico

I lounged in the grass around the garden of the hostile we were renting for our vacation in a pair of shorts with a bikini top. My tattoo was still as it basked in the warm rays of the sun hitting me, the kids were playing close by with marbles. I smiled as the feeling of scales tickled my side a thin tongue flicked the tip of my nose before I opened my eyes.

"Why hello love. Care to relax with me?" He smiled his snaky smile an splayed out across most my body to suck up the warmth I projected in my aura.

0

2019 England

I went over my log of books well Elijah dusted the shelves out front with Riley sorting the stacks and listing what she found. Crowley was in the reading room misting the plants and searching for any stray books left in there by accident. My bookshop was empty as traffic sat congested and rain coated the sky in thick black clouds warning away from walking about.

"Mom? Why does Dad turn into a snake? I asked him once and he said you would tell me." I looked up as Elijah came in with the duster limp in his hand.

"Well if I get to tell you I think that Riley would like to learn as well." He hurried to the door shouting for Riley to come over for a story. "Well that was fast. Now about your Dads snake form, its a trait of his kind. He Fell an in the process became who he is now, the demon I married and have 2 little monsters with. Of course if you say he Fell he with deny it by saying he 'sauntered vaguely downwards' like always." Riley laughed well Elijah had his head tilted just so.

"Can we turn into snakes?" I paused an truly thought about his question.

"Maybe you can after all we never really tried to awaken your 'occult' powers as Crowley so fondly says."

"Oh! Are you implying that training is in order?" I smirked looking over my shoulder at the snakish demon I so called my husband in all but name.

"If you have the time honey, I've got the mind. An I do believe our adorable children are ready for a test in their powers." He grinned slickly tossing an arm over my shoulders to wrap forward in an embrace over my entire body.

"Then lets!"

000

A/N: I don't really know why I wrote this other then just because. I binge watched the entire series of Good Omens an then _this_ happened, I blame life.

~BlackoSun Out!


End file.
